projaredfandomcom-20200213-history
A NEW ENEMY!? - XCOM Army Part 9
Jared discovers the new enemies - the cyberdiscs and mutons. Synopsis The council has chosen to go to India! Jared welcomes the newest member of the team, and can't pronounce their name! Jared is going to take the best soldiers possible and give them all laser guns. Jared has his team sprint down the road. There are no aliens where Jared was expecting to be. Jared can hear a cyberdisc that he can't see, and is terrified by it. The cyberdisc appears. It doesn't need to take cover. Jared wants to take it down quickly. Jared fires a rocket, and shoots it. It all comes down to the rookie needing to hit the cyberdisc. He does! The cyberdisc is killed! Mutons then appear. Jared wishes he had another rocket to shoot the several new aliens. Jared shoots the floaty hands. Several hits and misses later, and Jared is glad he took full cover. One of the aliens is killed. One of the robots run away. All of Jared's options suck. Jared begins to run out of ammo and he doesn't want to move any closer. The aliens begin to approach, and Jared takes it's damage down to half. Everyone is now out of ammo. They all load their guns rather then throwing grenades. The aliens shoot. Jared throws a grenade and insults and destroys his cover. Jared tries to kill it, but several of them miss. It finally gets killed. Jared is happy when he sees the car on fire. The alien kills one of Jared's team, and everyone begins to panic. The panic fire works out. An alien is seen in the background getting blown up that Jared didn't even notice until after it died! Jared angrily kills the muton. A thin man appears. The thin man is killed. There is just a cyberdisc arm left. Two more mutons appear. Their cover gets set on fire. Jared's team are still missing everything. A muton kills another of Jared's men. The others are panicking, but still manage to hit the muton. A muton is killed. The remaining muton leaves itself in the open, and everyone hits and kills him! The cyberdisc should be the last enemy still to be killed. Jared finds it, and shoots to it - and misses. The cyberdisc hits Jared, but it isn't too bad, and Jared kills the cyberdisc. The mission is complete, but two members of the team died. South Africa has level 5 panic. Jared is happy seeing India's panic level down. Jared has more engineers, and wants more satellites. Jared still needs to sell stuff to do it. Jared can't afford anything. The containment facility is finally online. The last person to die would have been great for that. A large scout has landed in Germany. Jared can now capture an alien! Everything needs to go well here. Jared investigates the area, and he can hear a cyberdisc. A Muton appears and shoots at the team. Jared needs to heal. Jared shoots at the muton several times. The muton throws a grenade! Jared gets attacked by the muton, who takes out another member of the team. More mutons appear. Jared wants to blow them all up. Jared is angry that he can't blow them all up! Jared aborts the mission. Jared is super low on soldiers and money. Another alien terror attack has been found in Canada. Jared basically has to do it, even though it will be very hard. If he doesn't, Canada will drop out, and USA and Mexico will increase their panic levels! Should Jared go to Canada? Yes or No? Category:XCOM Army Category:Videos